theevurikaldatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Bzine
Bzine (Otherwise known as The Canadian Wrecking Ball or Ze Ginger) is the founder and former leader of The Troll Rebellion and a current Senator of the Evurikal Legion, led by his former ally, Hardware34. He also has a strange fascination with International Football/Soccer tournaments such as The World Cup. He's also been playing the electric guitar ever since he was 9 years old. Bzine is generally a person with nice intentions and is overall rather friendly. But will sometimes make unwise decisions when provoked. Ever since TTR, Bzine has developed a knack for sword battles, although this skill would be of no use to the Evurikal Legion. Bzine does have a little bit of logic skills, being able to make basic films with sackbot movements using batteries, cameras, sequencers. Bzine is also very good with handling discussions and is able to settle arguments. LittleBigBeginnings Bzine began Clanning in 2011, gaining entry into a small clan known as The Dark Cat Clan. The clan managed to attain over 30 members. Not much else is known about Bzine's time in DCC. He left one year later, in 2012. Going Solo Now on his own, Bzine set out for a new clan. One particular clan caught his eye, and that clan was the People's Liberation Army. He had requested to join, but was rejected and belittled. Bzine then decided to create his own clan instead, giving birth to TQAC. The clan included former Enclave members and current Evurikal members such as Elliot_Blackops and Carrson8. A New Enemy One individual, Grimbot, said he wanted to join TQAC, claiming he had important information. This information of his was a supposed threat from Vector Troop to TQAC. With the leader, Deadpool10, apparently threatening to go to war with TTR. This was later revealed to be a setup, and Grimbot challenged Bzine to a "war". Instead, he got Lewis300199 to fight for him in an unfair mech battle. As Bzine had no idea what a mech battle was at the time. So Bzine decided to settle the matter in a more simple fashion: A slap battle. Which Bzine won. When Lewis's friend, ChimeranDinos, heard of this, the next day Chimera gathered himself, Lewis, and LittleDevil_007 and began teaming up on Bzine. They then proceeded to face Bzine in an unfair 3v1 slap battle. With Bzine as the single person. Bzine was one point away from emerging victorious, when Lewis deliberately cheated, slapping Chimera to the bottom of the slap arena to reach the 200 points needed to win the match. Which disqualified him. They later rematched him, however, they wouldn't allow Bzine to score any points from slapping either Chimera or Devil. Again, cheating to win the match. Bzine and Lewis continued to engage in several different battles, with Lewis only attaining approximately two wins out of every battle Bzine and Lewis have had. Hardware Lewis then published a parody of Hardware Chats With. With both Bzine and Hardware in the video. Confused, Bzine searched up Hardware, and sure enough quickly became friends with him. This would eventually lead to the creation of the alliance group, UO. Unity and Betrayal Axis had appeared and threatened DZR, so Hardware gathered friends to plan against them, Hardware suggesting an alliance group, he proposed that Chimera leads and he himself as second in command; however Chimera decided to belittle Hardware and chose Lewis instead. Hardware then took things into his own hands and made the United Order, Chimera was later revealed to be a part of Axis, with Evil and Bruce as his two lackeys/spies. Both groups ended up fading from existence, with many people involved in the conflict taking time off from Clanning. Taking TTR with it. The Rebirth Bzine, and many others, returned to the Clanning scene in Novemebr 2012 and joined Hardware's new clan, The Enclave. And resumed his hostilities with Chimera and Lewis. With The Enclave later becoming Evurikal Legion. Category:Senate